1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment for a pistol-type hair dryer which attachment causes a pulsating effect of expelled air at a constant flow rate to result in fluffing of the hair of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical form of hair drying a pistol or tubular type dryer is used where unheated air is expelled at various rates of flow and levels of heat to dry and style the hair of the user. The dryer is generally manipulated by the user to cover the head to insure even, quick, drying and styling, and fluffing of the hair. Various devices provide such drying by using an air stream in a conduit which may employ a shaped outlet or use attachments. The attachments may direct the air or shape it or break it into streams all designed to enhance the drying action. Since the advent of massagers in showers to create a pulsing action in the water, the same concept has been applied to hair dryers by varying the magnitude of the flow rate of the existing air such as by a rudder-like arrangement in the air stream to create pulsations for causing fluffing. This has the advantage of fluffing the hair but changes the amount of air reaching the hair depending on the position of the means that impede the air flow. Also, it can have a small effect of back pressure on the dryer' s air impeller which can be reflected in the size of the motor needed to drive the impeller since the motor needs to be powerful enough to move the air at the maximum blockage of the exit conduit. While this effect is small, it does introduce another variable in the design. A typical pulsating arrangement of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,260.
It is the main object of the invention to provide an improved pulsating arrangement wherein the exit flow is at a constant rate at all times.
Another object is to provide such a pulsating device which move the air stream in a spiral action to automatically trace an oval or circle on the head of the user.
Another object is to provide such a pulsator which uses a unique asymmetrical and unbalanced impeller that is selfpropelled and creates a pulsating spiralling effect.